


The Talk

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Even shows up to have a talk with Isak, but Isak has other plans.





	

The instant that Isak sees Even, he wants to kiss him again. It’s been entirely too long and he doesn’t know how he’s managed to go this long without it, to be quite honest. 

Even’s staring at him and it’s clear he has things he wants to say, things that he needs to say, but Isak really doesn’t care and his one track mind just needs to be close to him, like now.

So Isak really can’t be blamed for the way he basically throws himself at Even.

Isak draws Even to him by the back on the neck, fingers sliding through his soft hair, mouths meeting fiercely and it’s like fire. Isak feels alive for the first time in weeks. 

This kiss is different than their others, though it feels most like their kiss from the pool, hot and needy. It’s not like the soft, sweet kisses the last time they were in Isak’s apartment or the fleeting ones from the locker room. This time it’s driven by heat and pure want. 

Isak has to tilt himself up and reach up on his tip toes slightly since Even is taller, but he makes it work. They get the door closed without breaking apart and start moving slightly gracelessly through the hallway. 

Isak is the first to part his mouth, but Even’s waiting for him, meeting Isak’s tongue with his own. Even pulls away, steadying himself and checking that this is okay, and dives back in a moment later. 

Even’s brushing off his jacket with Isak’s help and it falls to the ground without a second thought. Isak’s pulling on the rest of his clothes, but Even backs him against the wall first, tugging on his button up. Isak half shoves him away, fighting to get clothes off. 

Their eyes meet for a moment and it’s electric. Isak feels safe in knowing Even’s here, and Even wants him, too. 

Isak hastily shrugs off his button up, then pulls off his snapback, dropping it to the floor.

Even helps Isak pull off his t-shirt and then he’s pulling off his own sweatshirt and shirt as well. Isak’s heart is pounding in his chest and he feels like he’s spinning faster and faster. The only time he slows down is when his lips meet Even’s again. 

They kiss in the middle of the room, mouths and tongues greedily working together as the heat builds even more between them. Isak has barely had any time to realize that he’s hard in his jeans already. 

Even is the first to break it, but only to kiss along Isak’s jaw and neck. He sucks on the soft skin under Isak’s ear, nipping a little before he trails his lips lower down his chest. 

Isak closes his eyes, unable to take the image of Even dropping to his knees for him. He feels, then, rather than sees it when Even begins working on his belt and flies. 

Isak’s eyes fly open when he feels cool air hitting his thighs and Even tugging his jeans down to his ankles. Even looks up at him, and flicks his eyebrows up before he reaches for Isak’s briefs as well as tugs. 

Isak doesn’t even have time to be self-conscious before he’s basically presenting all of himself to Even, who’s still waiting patiently on his knees. 

It’s quite a sight, the look on Even’s face as he takes in Isak, now naked in front of him. Even’s eyes flutter closed, and then he’s licking his lips and leaning forward, pressing kisses to Isak’s groin, hand coming up to stroke him gently. 

Isak wants to scream, but in the best ways. He’s never had anyone put their hands on him, much more their _mouths._ And Even has sinful lips. 

Even continues to stroke Isak, but then he’s pressing a kiss to the slick tip. Isak nearly loses it right there, but he steels himself and Even continues, wrapping his lips around the pink tip, sucking lightly. 

Isak isn’t sure how this is supposed to go, just knows what he’s seen in porn, but he doubts he’s really supposed to act like those people do. He does brave slipping his fingers into Even’s hair, loving the way it messes up his usually perfectly styled hair, just another mark of what their doing. 

Even’s fully taking him in now, slowly sucking Isak’s cock into his mouth and holding him still at the base until his lips meet his fist. Even pulls off, the tip of Isak’s cock pressing into the side of his cheek. Isak fights the urge to poke it. 

Even inhales through his nose and sucks him down again, bobbing his head faster now, his free hand reaching to tug on Isak’s balls and Isak is about to lose it.

“E-Even,” Isak chokes as a warning, his balls drawing up as he feels his orgasm dangerously close.

They make eye contact, and the sight of Even like this – mouthful of cock, _Isak’s cock,_ as he looks up at him like it’s the most innocent thing in the world to be on his knees like this –has Isak coming more powerfully than he ever has before. 

Isak feels it in every part of his body as his toes curl and his skin tingles with the intensity of it. He can’t be sure what he says, but he throws his head back and shouts something, probably a curse and maybe Even’s name. 

Even’s still working him as he comes down, and he only pulls off when Isak tugs on his hair. Even raises up immediately, lips going to Isak’s again, as Isak guides him with a steady hand on the back of his head. 

They make out again, Isak reveling in the distinct taste to it now, and a shiver runs down his spine as he realizes _that him he’s tasting._ Even slips his tongue into Isak’s mouth and curls it around Isak’s, letting him taste himself. 

Isak pulls back, hand sliding down Even’ chest to feel the front of his pants. A thrill runs through him when he notices how hard Even is, and then nerves flutter through him as he realizes this is on him now to do something about it. 

Isak hesitates, and Even catches it, hands coming to cup Isak’s face, “Hey, don’t do anything you’re not ready for.”

Isak nods, but he works Even’s pants open anyways. He wants this, wants to do this for Even. 

He tries to imitate everything Even’s just done to him. He gets Even’s pants and boxers down around his ankles and settles on his knees. Then he takes a deep breath before he looks up and takes in the sight of Even’s cock, red and hard, nestled in a patch of darker hair.

Isak can’t help but think it’s pretty. 

Isak breathes in again, hand reaching up to stroke Even a few times before he goes any farther, wanting to get a rhythm first and to work himself up a little. Even must notice his nerves, as he slips a calming hand into Isak’s hair. 

Isak closes his eyes in comfort, and then when he opens them again, he leans forward and takes Even in his mouth, sucking down as much as he can his first go. 

Isak splutters a little, pulling off and swallowing before trying again. He bobs his head, finding his limits and creating a new rhythm. He meets his lips with his fist every time he goes down and he runs his tongue along the underside of Even’s cock as he bobs his head. 

He feels Even tighten his grasp on his hair, and he forces himself to move faster. Then Even’s tugging, and he’s choking out his name. 

Isak pulls back on instinct, just in time for Even to come on his lips and cheek. Isak’s eyes close and he takes in what’s happening. He doesn’t hate it. 

Even moans what Isak thinks is his name and the hand in Isak’s hair tightens even more. 

When Even comes back to himself, he’s laughing, and then biting his lip as he takes in the sight of Isak with spunk all over his face. 

Isak stands up and licks his lips, curious to see what it tastes like, if Even tastes different than he does. Even watches as Isak tastes him, mouth parted and eyes dark. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Even groans, leaning in and kissing Isak messily. 

They kiss more, smearing come on their cheeks. Eventually, Even pulls away, bending down to pick up Isak’s t-shirt. He reaches up and carefully cleans Isak’s face, and then he wipes down his own. 

“That was…” Isak starts, unable to find the words. 

“Incredible,” Even supplies and Isak nods. 

“I know you wanted to talk, but all I can think about is sleep right now,” Isak says, stifling a yawn and rubbing his eyes. “Stay?”

Even nods and takes Isak’s hand, leading him to the bedroom.

They fall asleep almost immediately, warm and safe in each other’s arms. 

~*~*~

Isak wakes up to light pouring in through the window. It takes him a moment to realize the hollow feeling he’s grown accustomed to is no longer in his chest. He sits up, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and then running his hand through his hair. 

He turns and notices on the pillow where a certain someone’s head should be, there is a folded piece of paper instead. 

Isak’s heart swoops, he tries not to think that this is Even’s way of saying good-bye. 

He opens the paper and licks his lips, his heart racing faster as he reads the words and takes in the picture. 

**Right here, in this universe.**

Underneath the words there’s a rough sketch of Isak curled into Even’s side, asleep and Even’s kissing his forehead and holding him tight. 

Isak smiles and gets up to put the picture with the others. He grins to himself as he notices his small shine on the wall has grown remarkably this week. 

Isak turns when he hears the door open to see Even ducking in, one of Isak’s hoodies tight on his body. 

“Sorry, I wanted to shower quick before your roommates were up,” Even says, morning voice rough and low. 

“No worries,” Isak says, now slightly embarrassed that Even has caught him with his picture shrine.

Even quickly glances from Isak’s face to the pictures on the wall, and flicks his eyebrows up once. “Nice.”

“Um, yeah. I really like them so…” Isak says and shrugs. 

Isak goes back to the bed for something to do and pulls the covers up towards the pillows. 

“As much as I liked the ‘talk’ we had last night, I don’t really think that’s what I had in mind when I came here,” Even says, settling himself next to Isak on the top of the covers. 

“Oh?” Isak says. 

“Yeah,” Even laughs. “I enjoyed myself, though.” 

Isak meets Even’s gaze and blushes, eyes darting to the blankets. “I did, too.”

Isak inhales deeply, fingers picking at the sheets. He runs his tongue over his lips before he whispers shyly, “I’ve never…”

“Done that?” Even fills in for him and Isak looks up bravely and nods. “Had me fooled.”

Isak scoffs a laugh, shaking his head. “I’ve never wanted to…with anyone.”

Even doesn’t say anything, just watches Isak in his intense way. Isak ducks his gaze again, all the attention too much for him.

“Look, I know you probably have things you want to say, but I do, too, in case you didn’t know that. I…before I say anything else, I want you to know that I like you, Even. I like you a lot. I just…I want to put that out there.” Isak says, looking at Even and holding his gaze.

“I like you, too Isak. More than I thought I could,” Even assures Isak, reaching up to hold the back of Isak’s neck, fingers toying with his hair. 

Isak thinks that’s supposed to make him feel good, but for some reason, it just makes his stomach churn and his head hurt. Isak turns his head away from Even and licks his lips. 

“I can’t take it if you disappear again…if you tell me you need space again. Not after last night,” Isak says, and he feels Even’s fingers tighten slightly around his neck. 

“I…this is what I wanted to have a talk about,” Even says, hand sliding from Isak’s neck to his cheek. It forces Isak to look up at him. “I’m sorry I freaked out. There’s…there are things that you don’t know about…things I was scared to open up to you about.”

Isak watches Even turn his head slightly, his eyes losing their intensity and going somewhere far off. It frightens Isak a little bit and reminds him of when they were at Even’s apartment the first time – how Even would look like he was lost in his head until he looked at Isak and he’d come back again.

“Do you remember what you said in the locker room?” Even asks, eyes still focused somewhere else entirely.

“Um, sort of?” Isak says. “Honestly, not really.” 

All Isak can really remember is Even saying that his family would love him and that the word _‘boyfriend’_ was tossed around. 

“You said that you didn’t need mentally ill people in your life,” Even fills in for him, hand dropping to Isak’s bicep. 

“Oh…” Isak says. “I was…I was talking about my mother. We don’t…I don’t see her and I’m better off for it…”

“Isak…I’m bipolar,” Even says, eyes turning back to Isak, a rare look of pleading in them. 

“Oh,” Isak breathes, guilt flooding his chest. “Even, I could never…I would never have said that had I known…I could never not want you in my life—“

“I know that, part of me understood that you didn’t know about it and that you probably didn’t mean anything by it…but I got scared and I panicked,” Even explains. “I’m sorry I shut you out.”

Isak takes Even’s hand in his and squeezes it. He can tell Even has more to say so he waits patiently, expression soft. 

“Sonja knew…she’s known since I was diagnosed and she’s been able to help me through it. She knows how to handle it and how to help me when I’m…having an episode,” Even says. “It can…I can get pretty…off. I don’t really know how to explain it. I’m on medication now so hopefully I…we…don’t have to worry about it, but…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Isak says, holding Even’s hand tight as some sort of sign. “Whatever you’ve got going on, you don’t have to go through it alone.”

“That’s not all,” Even presses on. “I…it got…bad last year. I…it’s not something I particularly what to get into right now, but that’s why I transferred. I ended up missing a bunch of school and had to repeat a year. My old school wouldn’t let me repeat there so I had to transfer for a clean start.”

Isak nods and waits for more, but when Even doesn’t continue, Isak leans in and kisses Even softly on the lips. 

“I stand by what I said: I’m not going anywhere. I want you in my life, Even. I’m…I’m all in,” Isak says and he feels the vulnerability of the statement hot in his chest. 

Even stares at him intensely, smirk playing on his lips and then he’s shaking his head and grinning. “You have no idea how good it is to hear those words come out of you mouth.”

Isak laughs, head tilting back. After a moment he settles and clears his throat. “I’m sorry it’s been a weird bit lately.”

“Yeah I was beginning to think you were over it,” Even says. “Although you definitely showed me otherwise with that greeting last night.”

Isak fakes being scandalized and Even laughs. Isak grins and bites his bottom lip. 

“Do you mind sharing what you were feeling?” Even asks, voice soft and lacking any sort of accusation. 

“I, uh, well…” Isak searches for the right thing to say, the right way to explain everything without hurting Even. Even squeezes Isak’s hand and it’s enough to urge him on. “I don’t know if you know this or not, but I was at Emma’s party, briefly. I saw you…with Sonja. This was after Emma saw me and cornered me and yelled at me. I was…not in a good place after that.”

Even’s face fell when Isak mentioned Sonja and him together and Isak waits for him to say something.

“You saw me and her…together?” Even asks, voice carrying a tone to it that Isak’s never heard before. 

“Yeah. I thought you had broken up with her, so when I saw you two together, I sort of…snapped. I thought you’d asked for space and then gotten back together with her. Eskild also said all this crap last weekend about you, well not _you_ specifically, but boys with girlfriends just wanting a boy _plaything_ on the side and that they never leave their girlfriends for the side piece,” Isak explains.

“I broke up with her when I said I did and I never had any intention to go back to her. It was just…God I can already hear how stupid it sounds but it was just habit. We had been drinking and it was just so second nature to just kiss each other and to be honest it took a moment to come back to myself and realize that it wasn’t right to do that anymore. I’m so sorry,” Even says, voice back to normal, with a hint of pleading.

Isak doesn’t say anything in response, just lunges at Even, pressing their bodies together and bringing their lips together. Isak curls his fingers in Even’s messy hair, pressing his body into the mattress with his own. Even reacts immediately, folding his arms around Isak and kissing him back just as passionately. 

“I want this,” Even says, breaking the kiss for a moment. 

“Me, too,” Isak breathes into Even’s mouth, barely giving himself time to finish speaking before bringing their mouths back together. 

It’s not clear what would have happened, if there hadn’t been a knock on the door, sending Isak scrambling off Even and to a respectable distance away from him on the bed. 

“Isak? Are we decent?” Eskild’s voice comes through the door. 

Even eyes Isak with a sidelong glance, flicking his eyebrows up at him and smirking. Isak rolls his eyes in response and slips out of bed, searching for some sweatpants. 

“I know Even’s here. I saw him in the bathroom. That and there’s a trail of clothes leading to your room,” Eskild sings and Isak blushes, looking back at Even who’s laughing quietly on the bed. 

Isak throws open the door, giving Eskild an eyeful of him half naked with a boy in his bed. Eskild takes in the image and bounces excitedly. 

“Guru godfather is very proud. He’s also made eggs. Would you two fancy some?” Eskild says, speaking directly to Even now.

Isak turns to Even and shrugs. Even nods and climbs out of bed. 

“Thank you, Eskild,” Isak says, patting him on the shoulder as he walks by, leading Even to the kitchen. 

“Anytime, my precious kitten child,” Eskild sings. 

Even looks like he’s about to ask, but Isak just holds up his hand. “You don’t even want to know.”

 _**Fin.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh hi. It's midnight and I can't contain my feels. Please comment so we can squeal and freak out about our lovely babies Even and Isak together, yeah? okay cool. :)


End file.
